harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Forgotten Beast
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bonfires page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 03:54, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Funeral Pyre Okay. I take it back. You are dealing with a lot of nonsense right now. I can't go back but if you need some advice, I could help with that. Tell me what's going on there, please. --Bonfires (talk) 23:25, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Well it seems to me the option is relatively split. You got Aladdin coming out of nowhere and gaining support, and Unok, an admin, throwing his weight behind them. On the other side you have Yahoo sticking to his guns and his other supporters. Then there's that nobody guy flying around causing trouble. Now I don't care who you made admins, it should be people you trust. But you give that power to Yahoo or phantom and you're going to see massive deleting. Now you know how I feel. The limits these guys are putting on creation isn't fair. That's what I think. What do you think? --Bonfires (talk) 23:37, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Do you trust Yahoo and/or Phantom to be admins? Do you think they have the wikis best interest in mind or that they'll make the wiki overall better? --Bonfires (talk) 23:41, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Alright alright....one more question before we get to the nitty gritty. This is for me, not for anything else. Why didn't you support me when I first started saying this? I knew how dangerous this would become, how dangerous yahoo is, and you didn't listen. You just sat back and watched as I got forced out. I want to know why? --Bonfires (talk) 23:48, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Beautiful, really. But back to business. These people are bullies, Beast. You know they are and there's no changing it. They forced me out now since I disagreed with them and they're causing hell for you since they can't force you out. You know it's wrong. And worst of all, you caved into them without listening to anyone else. I've seen my articles, deleted and renamed. You heard the loudest voices, not all of them. You need to get rid of them or make them toe the line. This isn't a place where they can bully people into listening to them. And I have no intention of going back there until we sort this out. --Bonfires (talk) 00:10, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:2 Then let them go! Hell, less trouble for us. We aren't doing this for prestige, or biggest numbers, or wiki spotlights. We're doing this for the editors who want to hit the create button and have fun. Let them go do it there way, on their own place, away from us. You need to figure out why you're doing this and take a stance. And for gods sakes Beast...make me a damn admin. Lord knows I should have been the first one with rights anyway. --Bonfires (talk) 00:15, April 20, 2014 (UTC)